


【帕梦】paradoxical sleep (六)

by CocoButterKiss



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoButterKiss/pseuds/CocoButterKiss





	【帕梦】paradoxical sleep (六)

六．  
其实哪里有高中生还看得见妄想中的朋友呢？只有帕拉德明白，用愈演愈烈的游戏病引发的癔症才更解释得通。

可这些都不重要了，因为分离手术后，永梦彻底忘记了帕拉德的存在。看来记忆与甜梦不能复制成双份，只能像蛋糕一样被切割后分配。

被遗忘的帕拉德不再是永梦稚心专属的朋友，不再因两人独一无二的回忆而与这世间有特别的连结。他失去了姓名，身份和伙伴，他成为了世上仅有的第一只bugster，可bugster又是什么？他凭空而来，凭空而去，更像是一只彷徨终日的“鬼”，日复一日地游荡、徘徊、终于失魂落魄地推开永梦的房门。

一瞬间时光倒流。10年前，他也是这样与永梦相见。只不过那时他于永梦是可供藏身的庇护，懵懂降临的美梦，而现在，他是被打碎的诺言，上门讨债的鬼。逃不掉的，再怎么把头埋进被子里、咬紧牙关闭上双眼，仍然不留情面地迫近。

帕拉德在永梦床边坐下，拨开永梦被汗水濡湿的刘海。露出的眉眼是被噩梦魇住而极力忍耐的样子，混乱的思绪竭力藏在颤抖着翕动的睫毛之下。一瞬间，帕拉德的眼里涂满了暗色，他的憾恨与怅惘，不甘与怨怼，又一次奔溃再重建。他在害怕他。永梦的心已随身体的抽枝长成闭塞的圈，再也不容留一个生人的闯入，也再也不是那样的年纪，能够轻易地交付整个真心。

帕拉德心灰意冷，他只想要再次“和永梦一起游戏”。他存在的意义，他唯一的愿望已成难以企及的梦。可是再看永梦一眼，只一眼便泥足深陷，只一眼就认命似地明了，他这一生，他需要去寻找并践行的使命必将再次围绕眼前的人展开。分离多么难耐。他失去了一切，唯一能确定的只有本能、只有对宝生永梦的执念。

帕拉德咽一口唾沫。他感觉饥饿，手掌不自觉地伸进永梦的睡衣一路顺着他的身躯，从肩头抚向腰身。

生鲜的血肉的触感…

他心底积蓄起一股冲动，愈演愈烈，快要喷薄而出。

血液、皮肤、蜜色的肉体……好想要。永梦的一切，全部给我…

要知道，“病毒”的本能是入侵、是掠夺，至死方休。他会蚕食他的心智，解构他的理性，他要用强烈的痛与快感宣告自己的存在…

 

……

情欲的深影笼罩最浓重的夜，夜色里炙热的肉柱在一寸寸碾磨绵软敏感的穴肉。帕拉德欺身在永梦的耳边低语，“还能再无动于衷么？”

装睡的永梦眼睫间泛出水光，深深地屏住了呼吸。

夜晚还很长。


End file.
